A Rose and the Cryobeast (Elsa x Male Reader)
by W. R. Winters
Summary: "Your heart is loveless, encased in a layer of ice. For that A curse is laid upon your castle and all that live in it. This rose will continue to bloom and one day it will wilt, unless you learn to love another and she learns to love you in return. Then you shall remain in a form that best matches your heart, a beast... forever." Elsa x Male Reader. Parody of Beauty and the Beast.
1. Prologue

**Welcome everyone, this is W. R. Winters bringing you another Elsa x Male Reader story.**

**Okay this one will be a parody of **_**Beauty and the Beast**_**, now even though it will be mainly based on Disney's **_**Beauty and the Beast**_**, this story will have some elements in it that are from the original story of **_**Beauty and the Beast**_**. The reason being that completing the cast for the Disney version proved to be rather difficult, so I'm going to try to write this story to the best of my ability. Of course I might stray a little bit, but I guess we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.**

**Whether or not I have songs in this story is still yet to be decided, so tell me in the reviews.**

**I don't own Frozen… well here goes nothing.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

The wind howled carrying the snow with it as the blizzard raged through the mountains. The colossus of these mountains was the North Mountain, at the base of this mountain was a very proud and magnificent castle.

* * *

Inside the castle in what appeared to be a library, a prince sat in a comfy looking armchair. The prince was dressing in a simple linen white shirt, black pants and formal boots. He was reading a book, but he didn't seem all too interested in it. It was just a distraction to what was around him. A knock at the door interrupted the prince's reading.

The prince stared at the door, "What?!" the prince demanded rather than asked his (E/C) eyes showing annoyance mixed with a bit of anger and impatience.

The door opened, "Master (Y/N)," a man with a sturdy, but still slightly rotund build with balding red hair walked into the room, it was the head of your estate Kai Cogsworth, "I just came to remind you that it is getting late and perhaps I'd be best if you went to bed." you looked at the window seeing how even though it was snowy and stormy it was nighttime.

You closed the book with one hand as you ran the other through your (H/C) hair, "Fine," you said in a slightly cold tone putting the book on the table next to you.

"Should I have Bulda prepare you some tea before you turn in?" Kai asked, you shook your head and made a gesture with your hand to dismiss him. Kai closed the door.

* * *

Kai was walking down the hall when he saw something that nearly made him have a heart attack, one of the more younger servants, this one having an athletic build and neatly combed auburn hair with a set of sideburns Kai was sure he was proud of, was lighting candles, "Hans what are you doing? You know the master doesn't want any candles lit when he goes to bed." He said.

The servant, known as Hans, turned around revealing a slightly handsome face with a slight amount of freckles and green eyes, "Maybe that's his problem, he needs to let a little more light into his life and a little heat to warm his cold personality." He said in an almost joking manner.

Kai looked at him like had a death wish, "Are you insane, if the master hears about this it'll be your neck." He said. Hans opened his mouth to make a comeback but there was a knock at the door.

"Will you two knock it off long enough to at least one minute and see who's at the door." A woman said coming into the hallway. She was wearing a green maid outfit with a pretty wide apron, she had white hair that was tucked under a hat, and motherly blue eyes ready to scold the next naughty person. She was the head of your kitchens Bulda Pots.

Bulda walked past them to the door and opened it, a strong winter wind blew through the castle and put out some of the lit candles. The three of them gathered around the door to see what who it was at the door.

"Who could possibly be knocking at this hour?" the servants jumped at the sound of your voice. You walked toward the door completely ignoring the lit candles, something Hans was slightly relieved about. You pushed past your servants to see who was at the door.

The visitor was an old beggar with stringy grey hair, a squinty eye, a hunched back and was clad in a patched brown robe. The old beggar looked up at you, "Please sir," she said in a weak raspy voice, "Will you accept this rose in exchange for shelter to wait out this cold winter's night?" she said holding up a surprisingly beautiful rose that didn't seem affected by the cold weather.

You looked at the beggar with disgust, you sneered at the gift, "I have no need for a rose, go away." You said harshly.

"Young man, please." The old beggar pleaded, "Please do this one act of kindness, don't be fooled by my haggard appearance." She warned, but you only, made a disgusted sound and tried to send her away again and hopefully for the final time.

* * *

Then she cast off her patched robe and with a bright flash the beggar's age and retched appearance disappeared and was replaced by a beautiful woman with silky black hair, smooth pale skin and ocean blue eyes wearing a silver dress that shone like the moon. The rose in her hand glowed and rose into the air and you knew who this woman was, she was an enchantress. A powerful wave of magic sent you and your servants back several feet you looks at the woman and realized your mistake.

You went on your knees, "Forgive me mistress, I did not know. Please forgive me." you said trying to defend yourself.

"No," she said, "you have shown me what is in your heart, and there is no love inside you and you need to be punished." She said as her eyes glowed white and powerful magic started to flow into every part of your castle, ice started to creep up the walls in some places and everyone felt a drop in temperature, **"Your heart is cold and loveless, incased in a layer of ice, for that I lay a curse upon your house and all who serve in it." **She said. The enchantress lifted the rose up and it changed to a beautiful sparking ice blue color, **"This rose will continue to bloom until your 22****nd**** year, then it will begin to wilt. Unless you learn to love another that loves you in return before the last petal falls." **She said and you felt the magic go into you and you saw it go into your servants changing them, **"Then you shall be something that matches your heart, a beast… forever!" **Your servants watched I horror as your form began to change into something monstrous to look at. When the transformation was complete the enchantress vanished without a trace.

* * *

You put the mirror down finding what you were looking at unbearable to look at any longer. You snarled as you turned your attention to a painting of who you were before becoming _this_. Growling you reached up your clawed paws and brought them across the painting ripping it, from the rips ice began to form and ice covered the portrait. It had been years since that day and now you couldn't bear to know at what you used to be anymore, it was an insult and a constant reminder of what you had become.

You knelt next to a small table where you put the mirror down, you looked at the other item on the table. It was a crystal glass dome covering the beautiful ice blue rose the enchantress had cursed your castle with. It glowing and sparkled with an inner and magical beauty. You put your paw against the glass, there was one way to break this, but you were running out of time. You looked down and closed your eyes. "It's hopeless." You muttered, "Who could ever learn to love… a beast?" you asked softly as if making a small prayer. You walked away ice and frost spreading from every place you stepped.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**Alright, how's that for a first chapter?**

**I know this chapter held a great resemblance to the Disney version, but don't worry. The next few chapters are when I'll reveal the 'improvements I've made to this story.**

**Alright, be sure to leave a review telling me your opinion on all this so far. You already know some of the cast, but let's see how many of you can guess the remaining cast members and who they'll be representing. I will be giving review responses so send those reviews in and quickly.**

**Until the next update Beast.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	2. Chapter 1: Elsa

**Alright, welcome back to another chapter to this story.**

**Let me tell you it was hard writing this chapter was a huge pain in the butt.**

**Mainly because I am going to be including the songs in this story, but I'm going to have to alter them to better fit this story and its landscape, and that can be pretty hard. Hopefully I do a good job.**

**Well either way now for those review responses.**

* * *

**God Of Music and Songs: Well it's actually neither, the reason I'm telling you that is because there are no spoilers involved in telling you that.**

**Blue kitten: I've already read it, but thanks for the offer anyway.**

**Death Angel Reaper: I'm glad you enjoyed it, and thanks for the luck. I'm going to need it.**

**Draconus S: Well you'll just have to wait and see, I thought since I was going to do a **_**Frozen**_** parody it would fit better. I'm glad you're enjoying it, let's see how long you'll stay that way.**

**Stylin80: Well that is interesting, well I'm glad you enjoy my work enough to keep reading whatever I throw out to all of you.**

**Smashy70: You're right, it does come later. But not for a couple chapters, for now you'll just have to use your imagination until I finally decide to reveal it.**

**Shawn Raven: Well I'm glad I'm an author whose works you actually enjoy reading in the Elsa/OC category. I hope I continue to please.**

**Maligan Hero: Well I'm glad, hopefully I don't disappoint you by completely messing it up in one way or another.**

**M Starr: Yeah I figured I'd give the guy a break from being the villain in just about every story. I'm glad you enjoyed the intro and I hope you like this chapter just as much as the intro.**

**Danny Nightshade: Thanks for the advice, I'll try my best, but don't be surprised if they don't turn out as good as they could be.**

**CraigHouseDOG: Well not exactly, just keep reading and you'll find out just what I'm talking about.**

**Guest: Well this is an AU, so technically that plot doesn't exist in this story.**

**Zalgo's Jinchuriki: You know I think it's bad for your self-esteem to insult yourself like that, and you aren't a jerk. Just cold-heart and spoiled… I'm not sure what the difference is, but you get the point.**

**Setrothehedgehog: I'm glad you at least enjoy this story, and I will take your idea into consideration. I just would need to come up with a plot, decide whether or not to put it in an AU from the original story line, there's a long process I'll need to go through so it might be a while before it's released to the public.**

* * *

**Okay before we begin, I'd just thought I'd give you the heads up. Arendelle has been downsized a bit. Well at least the town has. The castle is still in the same place, but the town is much farther away from it. There's something about this story's cast that might cause you to hate me, I'm sure you'll figure out what it is. You'll be welcome to flame me for it, just don't flame me too much for doing it.**

**Alright I don't own **_**Frozen**_** so let the story begin.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

It was a clear and beautiful fall morning in the kingdom of Arendelle. The birds were chirping and the world seemed to be waking up with the sun's rays coming down on a house. It was a decent sized one-story house with a small water wheel and a chimney with smoke coming out of it. On the side of the house was a small stable with a space for other small animals.

The front door opened and someone stepped out, she was a girl that looked to be in her late teens and possibly early twenties. To say she was pretty was a pretty good understatement. She had light blonde hair done in a single braid that fell on top of her shoulder. She was wearing a simple dress over a white shirt and had an apron tied around her waist. She was probably the most beautiful girl in Arendelle, Elsa.

Elsa walked down the stairs to her house and book the book in her left hand into the basket she clutched in her right. She looked around admiring the scenery around her. When Elsa started to cross the bridge, she began to sing.

* * *

_Elsa: Arendelle, such a quiet kingdom,  
Days the same, it is always so._

* * *

She had a wonderful voice and she started to enter the town.

* * *

_Elsa: Arendelle, filled with friendly people,  
Coming out to say…_

* * *

As Elsa walked by the first set of houses some people began to greet her in a friendly way.

* * *

_Villagers: Hello!  
Hello!  
Hello!  
Hello!  
Hello!_

* * *

Everyone was always happy when greeting one another, with it being such a small down it was hard not to know everyone. Elsa walked through the streets returning the greeting with slight curtsies and nods of the head. A black-haired man a few years older than Elsa walked by with a few pieces of equipment made of metal.

* * *

_Elsa: There goes the blacksmith with his work, like always.  
The same old shields and blades to sell.  
Every morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this poor provincial town_

* * *

It was true, Elsa hadn't always lived in Arendelle. She and the rest of whatever family she had left lived with their grandfather, who was a merchant. They used to live in a very wealthy house in Corona, but they had to move after their grandfather lost a lot of money to pay off a dept. Of course she didn't really complain, Arendelle was a nice place.

"Morning Elsa," the blacksmith said walking by her and to the window to his shop.

"Good morning Zander," she said stopping and turning towards him.

"Now where are you off to today?" he asked as he put his load. Elsa looked a little excited now.

"Winters' Works," she said talking about Arendelle's bookshop, "I just read one the most amazing story." She said grabbing the book in the basket she was carrying, "It's about a prince that's a demon and-" she would've continued, but Zander cut her off.

"Sorry Elsa I can't talk anymore," he said going into his shop, "Emma don't touch that." Elsa shrugged and continued on her way, Zander was a warm-hearted guy and great company, but he had his hands full with his job and taking care of his daughter Emma.

Some of the other townsfolk saw Elsa walking down the streets and they started to sing to one another.

* * *

_Townsfolk: Look there she goes,  
That girl is strange, no question  
She has an unfamiliar persona_

* * *

Some of the people were distracted by her enough that they completely forgot about what they were doing it. In one case a barber started to trim someone's beard, but instead cut half of it off.

* * *

_Woman: Never part of any crowd.  
Man: Cause her head's up in some cloud.  
Townsfolk: No denying, who's a funny girl? Elsa._

* * *

Elsa continued to walk through the streets, then she hitched a ride on a cart that was heading in the direction of her destination, the driver saw a girl walking down the street, _"Hello."_ He said calling out to her.

The girl turned to the driver, _"Good day,"_ she responded.

"_How is your family?"_ the driver asked her.

* * *

Meanwhile at a shop a young woman was buying something from a shopkeeper, _"Hello,"_

"_Good day,"_ the shopkeeper said almost flirting with her not noticed the angry wife behind him with a rolling pin in her hand.

The woman walked away, _"How is your wife?"_ she asked and the man turned around in fear just in time to be clubbed on the head.

* * *

A woman struggling to hold her kids was calling out to the merchantman, _"I need six eggs!"_

A man looked at a price then to the man selling the item, _"That's too expensive."_

* * *

Elsa looked around at the surrounding market before jumping off the wagon when it drove in front of _Winters' Works_.

* * *

_Elsa: There must be more than this provincial life._

* * *

Elsa opened the door where it rang a small bell. The store owner looked up from the paper he was writing on and smiled seeing one of his favorite customers, "Hello Elsa." He said in a kind tone.

"Morning Mr. Winters," she said causing him to give her a look.

"Elsa you've been here so many times, I don't think it should be necessary for you to be so formal. Just call me Wolf." He said, "What brings you to my shop?" he said.

"Just returning the book I borrowed," she said handing the book to Wolf and he gave her a surprised look.

"Finished already?" he asked as Elsa walked to the bookshelf.

"Well I couldn't really put it down," she said as she scanned the several books on the shelf, "Do you have anything new?"

Wolf laughed, "Not since yesterday." He said pointing out the fact that she had started reading the book yesterday.

"Oh that's alright," she said scanning the books, "In that case I'll borrow… this one." She said grabbing a book with an ocean blue cover and handing it to Wolf.

Wolf looked the book over, "This one? Correct me if I'm wrong, but haven't you already read it twice?" he asked with a slight laugh.

"Yes, but it's my favorite." Elsa said as she thought about the book, "Raging seas, beautiful mermaids, magic rituals, a sailor in love." She said and Wolf lead her to the door.

"Well if you love it that much, it's yours." He said.

Elsa gasped as Wolf led her out the door. Some guys that were watching through the window immediately took casual positions to try and make it seem like they weren't watching her, "But Wolf-" she started to say, but she was cut off for the second time that day.

"I insist," he said and Elsa smiled thankfully.

"Well thank you, thank you very much." She said walking away and opening the book that was now hers. The men started watching her go as they made an observation.

* * *

_Men: Look there she goes  
A girl that's so peculiar.  
I wonder if she is okay  
_

* * *

Elsa started to walk away avoiding obstacles while still keeping a good deal of focus on the book that was in her hand.

* * *

_Women: With a dreamy far off look.  
Men: And her nose, stuck in a book.  
Townsfolk: Yes you're a puzzle to the rest of us Elsa._

* * *

Elsa took a little break by sitting on the edge of a running fountain while a couple of sheep that had gotten away from their shepherd . She sighed as she read the next part of her book.

* * *

_Elsa: Oh he just caught the mermaid  
It's a plot twist because, you see._

* * *

Elsa showed one of the sheep the pages where a picture depicting a sailor and a mermaid with an ice blue tail. One of the sheep bit a corner of the page.

* * *

_Elsa: She's the mermaid that saved him.  
But he won't discover that it's her.  
'Till after chapter three._

* * *

Elsa stood up and continued to walk home and read the book that had completely caught her attention. She walked by a beauty salon where a woman and a shopkeeper were watching her with what looked like envy, especially the woman who was trying on different wigs and hats to cover her baldness.

* * *

_Woman: Well it's no wonder men find her so pretty  
She's the prettiest we've ever saw.  
Shopkeeper: But behind that fair façade  
I'm afraid she's rather odd_

* * *

Elsa walked onto a wagon that someone was going to pick up, but the man was too distracted to notice the wagon worked a little like a seesaw and when the wagon as Elsa off it the other end it the man underneath his chin causing him to become extremely dizzy.

* * *

_Townsfolk: She's different from the rest of us  
Yes, you're different from the rest of us Elsa._

* * *

Above Arendelle a flock of geese were flying south for the winter in their classic v-formation, at least them were until a gunshot sounded and one of the geese was hit and the flock scatter at their shot comrade fell to the earth bellow.

* * *

A short man with a scruffy patch of black hair, a seemingly long nose for his size, buck teeth and wearing common village garb was running under the falling goose to catch it in the game bag he was holding. He miscalculated a bit and the goose landed right next to him. hoping nobody saw his blunder the small man grabbed the goose and put it in the bag and ran back to who fired the shot.

The man who fired the shot was a tall man with a very impressive build, flawless skin, a handsome face with chiseled features, dark hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, and green eyes that displayed pure arrogance. He was wearing a dark green collared shirt, dark pants and hunting books with a gun clutched in his hand.

"Whoa I don't think you missed a single shot Tyrone," he said, "You're the greatest hunter in the whole world.

The man. Called Tyrone, blew the smoke from his gun, "I know," he said in a proud voice.

Laughing the shorter of the two gathered up the rest of Tyrone's prizes and ran after them, "Yeah no beast alive can stand a chance against you." he said, "And no girl for that matter."

"It's true Olaf," he said easily picking Olaf up with one hand, "and I have my sights set on that one." He said pointing his gun at Elsa.

Olaf was slightly surprised, "The merchants granddaughter?" he asked out of shock.

"She's the one," Tyrone said, "the lucky girl I'm going to marry." He said.

"But she's-" Olaf tried to explain Elsa's oddness, but he was cut off.

"The most beautiful girl in town," he said smoothing his hair back.

"I know, but- Ow." He said when Tyrone dropped his gun hitting Olaf on the head.

"And that makes her the best," Tyrone said, then he picked up Olaf and narrowed his eyes at him, "and don't I deserve the best?" he asked.

"Well of course. I mean you do, but- whoa!" he stammered out before Tyrone dropped him he looked at Elsa and began to sing.

* * *

_Tyrone: From the moment that I met her, saw here.  
I said she's gorgeous and I swear_

* * *

He sang as he collected his gun from Olaf as he stood up, when he saw his reflection he had to stop and admire himself for a second. In that brief second he lost track of where Elsa was walking.

* * *

_Tyrone: Here in town it's only she  
Who's as beautiful as me  
So I'm making plans to woo and marry her._

* * *

Tyrone looked around to see where Elsa went, when he spotted her he walked after her. When he walked by a well the girls that were gathered around it started to fan girl at his presence.

* * *

_Silly Girls: Hey there he goes, isn't he dreamy?  
It's Sir Tyrone, oh he's so cute._

* * *

Olaf tried to get the girls attention, but the only sort of attention he got was from the jet of water the well spat at him while the girls were swooning over Tyrone. Knowing he had already had enough of these girls Olaf ran after Tyrone.

* * *

_Silly Girls: Be still my heart! I'm barely breathing!  
He such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute._

* * *

While the girls were fainting behind him Tyrone pushed his way through the crowd to find Elsa, he had lost her again. He spotted her light blonde braid and pushed his way through the crowd, _"Pardon," _Tyrone said as he struggled through the crowd of villagers that were talking to each other and didn't really hear him, _"'Scuse me,"_ he was beginning to lose his view of Elsa again, _"Please let me through."_

* * *

Elsa, still somehow oblivious to the crowd behind her, probably because she was so engrossed in her book.

* * *

_Elsa: There must be more than this provincial life._

* * *

Tyrone looked at Elsa and raised a hand into the air.

* * *

_Tyrone: Just watch I'm going to make her my wife._

* * *

The villagers, who seemed to drop everything they were doing before, jumped in front of Tyrone. Tyrone tried to find a way through, but he got another idea and went into the closest house.

* * *

_Townsfolk: Look there she goes  
A girl who's strange but special.  
With the peculiar persona  
It's a pity and a sin  
She doesn't quite fit in_

* * *

Above the crowd Tyrone made his way onto the roof of a house to get over the crowd.

* * *

_Townsfolk: Cause she really is a funny girl  
A beauty but a funny girl  
Who really is a funny girl?  
Elsa!_

* * *

Elsa looked up from her book and turned around, the villagers went back to what they were doing as if nothing happened. Elsa continued to walk and read. Tyrone got down from the roof and caught up to her, "Good morning Elsa." He said.

"Hello Tyrone," Elsa said not really looking at him. Tyrone grabbed the book out of her hands and walked away, "Tyrone can I have my book please." She said finding this behavior slightly annoying.

Tyrone held the book up and started flipping through the pages, "I just don't see how you can read this," he said, "there are barely any pictures."

"Well this may come as a surprise to you Tyrone," Elsa said, "but some people like to use their imagination." She said.

Tyrone looked at Elsa, "Well I think it's time you took your eyes off your books and pay attention to more important things." he said tossing the book of to the side and into a dirty puddle. Elsa went to pick it up.

"Hint hint," Olaf said suddenly making his appearance known pointing some fingers at Tyrone.

"I mean the whole town's talking about it," he said as Elsa wiped the filth off the book, "It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas, and thinking." He said in a voice that clearly said he wasn't comfortable with that.

"Tyrone, you are certainly primeval." She said putting the book in her basket.

Tyrone chuckled, "Why thank you Elsa." He said.

"I never said it was a compliment," she muttered under her breath.

"Say why don't we take a little trip to tavern?" he said putting an arm around her, "Take a look at my trophies." He said as he lead her away.

"Maybe some other time." She said as they walked by the girls that were swooning over Tyrone.

"What's wrong with her?" one asked.

"She's crazy." The second said.

The third sighed, "He's gorgeous." She said almost fainting.

Elsa got out from Tyrone's arm, "Please Tyrone I can't," she said, "I have to get home and help my grandfather. Goodbye." She said.

Olaf laughed, "That crazy old troll," he said, "He needs all the help he can't get."

Tyrone laughed, "Not to mention that silly little sister of hers." They both laughed, unfortunately Elsa heard them.

"Don't talk about my family that way." She said sternly.

Tyrone immediately changed allegiances, "Yeah, don't talk about her family that way." He said hitting the top of Olaf's head.

"My family is not crazy and certainly not Anna," she said, "just a little curious." She said. Then behind her a small explosion went off in her house. Tyrone and Olaf busted out laughing.

* * *

Elsa quickened her pace, "Anna what did you do now?' she asked no one in particular.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**Man that chapter was harder to write than I thought it would be.**

**Alright I think some of you are mad that I made Olaf play the part of Le Fou, but I have a reason for it. Josh Gad, the voice of Olaf, is playing Le Fou in Disney's new **_**Beauty and the Beast**_**(The one staring Emma Watson), so in an indirect way, Olaf is Le Fou.**

**Well that's all I have time for, be sure to leave a review. Until next time.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Merchant

**Hey guys I'm back, here to bring you another chapter of this epic adventure.**

**I apologize for the long wait, I've just been busy with my other stories and schoolwork, curse you finals!**

**Either way I'm back and that's what's important. Now, time for those review response you all love so very much.**

* * *

**Death Angel Reaper: I plan to, hopefully this chapter will be just as good as the last.**

**CraighouseDOG: Actually he isn't, the reader is, but that is an interesting idea though, hopefully you enjoy Anna's role in this story.**

**Guest: I'm glad I was able to blend both worlds good enough for you to enjoy it, let's see if I continue to do so.**

**Shawn Raven: Yes, yes I am. There were a lot of references to my works in the last chapter, I left them there to see if anybody would recognize them and comment on them. It was kind of an experiment to see if my readers knew about my other stories. I'm glad I did a good job with the musical number, it's hard to alter lyrics and still have it retain the name energy and rhythm. I don't think I've ever cried during a Disney movie, got emotional sure, but never shedding tears. Beauty and the Beast was always an old favorite, next to Lion King. Yeah I'm excited for that movie too, seeing what Disney has done to its most recent live-action fairytales I can't stop think about what they'll do to this one.**

**Sdarkynecro: Well I'm not using the original character from **_**Beauty and the Beast**_** so this can't be a cross over.**

**M Starr: Yes yes I did, and I might put it in and I might not, if I can find the right place to put it in I should be able to put it into this story.**

**Danny Nightshade: Well I'll take that as a compliment.**

**Guest 2: Yes it is rather sad, but it better fits the plot so I don't feel too guilty doing it.**

**Postal Dude: It seems that every modern day story has to have at least some sort of explosion or anything related to that.**

**Stylin80: She has light blonde hair, I fixed it up so don't worry about it and I'll be sure to look out for any misconceptions in the near future.**

**Komodo-Lancer: Probably, like I said it all depends on how and when I can add it to this story.**

**Draconus S: Well there wasn't exactly a past reference to Tyrone's character, you'll just have to keep reading to find out.**

**Guest 3: Well you had to wait a lot longer than a week from the looks of this chapter.**

**Zalgo's Jinchuriki: Yeah I bet that's what everyone else thought too, well I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Guest 4: The wait was much longer than just one week and you won't have many of them considering how soon will soon be out.**

* * *

**Alright now that those are out of the way I can get on to the story, this is the part where I start implementing my own little swings on the tale(as well as some of the original).**

**I don't own Frozen, so let it begin.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

Elsa ran around the side of her house to the cellar doors. When she opened them she was immediately met with a thick and foul smelling smoke, Elsa fanned some of the smoke away and walked through it where she could hears someone calling for help. Elsa coughed on the smoke, "Anna?" she said as she came into the man room where she found a girl a few years younger than her with strawberry blonde hair, covered with stains and stuck inside a barrel.

Elsa's sister Anna smiled shyly seeing her sister approach, "Hey Elsa, think you could help me out?" Elsa helped pull her out.

"Are you alright?" she asked as Anna dusted herself off.

"I'm fine," she explained, "just mixed the wrong stuff together… again." Anna had a habit of experimenting with the elixirs their grandfather would usually bring back from his trips to the market by the fjord, and most of the time the reactions she got were rather… unpredictable.

An elderly chuckle sounded from the cellar opening, "I swear you are just like your grandmother Anna," the two sister turned to see their grandfather Pabbie, but they usually called him Grand Pabbie whenever they were at home.

"Sorry Grand Pabbie," Anna said blushing in embarrassment.

Pabbie started to clean up some of the mess Anna's experiment caused, "I'm sure we'll have this place fixed up in no time." He said and the girls got to work, "So Elsa, did you enjoy your walk through town today?" he asked her.

"Wolf gave me a new book," Elsa said.

Anna looked at Elsa surprised, "He actually _gave_ you one of his books?" she asked slightly surprised.

"I was surprised too," Elsa said, then she remembered something, "Hey guys, do you think I'm odd?" she asked remember what Tyrone told her.

"What, my sister _odd_?" Anna asked looking through a pair of goggles that made her eyes look enormous, "Where did you ever get that idea?" she asked incredulously as she took the goggles off.

"Nowhere," Elsa replied, "It's just that everyone here treats me different, there's not really anyone I can talk to." She admitted.

Anna smirked, "Well what about that Tyrone?" she said nudging her sister's side, "He's a pretty handsome guy." She said going into her little 'matchmaker' mode.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Handsome sure, but also rude and conceited." She said before sighing and sitting down, "Anna you know very well he's not for me." she said.

Pabbie stroked his scruffy grey beard before he looked over at Elsa, "Well Elsa my next shipment is meant to be a big one, so maybe if I make a big enough profit we'll be able to live to a better location and make a better living."

Anna's eyes grew wide with hope, "You mean like our last home?" she asked causing Elsa to giggle. Anna always clung onto this childhood fantasy of living like a princess.

Pabbie chuckled, "Maybe even better," he said, "which reminds me, if I'm going to make it in time for my next shipment I should be leaving pretty soon. Girls come help me hitch up Sven and get the sled ready." Sven was Pabbie's reindeer and his closest friend, and also how Pabbie carried his merchandise around, in a sled.

* * *

It took a while to set it all up, but soon Pabbie was climbing into his sled, "Okay Elsa before I go, is there anything you want me to pick up in the market?" he asked his granddaughter.

Elsa thought for a minute, "If you can find a flower that blooms in the winter that would be amazing." She said.

Pabbie nodded, "I'll keep that in mind. Take care while I'm gone Elsa," he said, "who knows what kind of trouble Anna will get into." He said with a laugh before whipping Sven's reins.

"Bye Grand Pabbie, good luck!" Elsa called out to him before turning back to walk into her house wanting to read her book.

* * *

"You can't be serious," Pabbie said to his supplier. He was now in the marketplace next to the Fjord or Arendelle. It was a lively place and people were making preparations for the upcoming winter.

The man sighed, "I'm afraid I am Pabbie, we got word that your supplies were stolen by pirates before they could reach here." he explained.

Pabbie ran a hand through his grey hair, "What am I going to tell the girls, we need to finish our preparations for winter and I can't do that without the money I make from these shipments." He said.

"I'm sorry Pabbie. I truly am, but there's nothing I can do." He explained, "I guess you'll just have to hope for the best with what you have." Pabbie nodded and went back to Sven.

"Well Sven, we might as well head back home." Pabbie said.

"If we don't get lost along the way," Pabbie 'said' for Sven using a deeper voice. That was another thing, Pabbie actually had conversations with Sven whenever he could.

"Ha-ha very funny," Pabbie said sarcastically as he climbed into his spot and whipping his reins.

* * *

A few hours later the sun was starting to set, and Pabbie wasn't sure he knew where he was going, "Okay maybe we are a little lost," he said looking at the map in his hands, "maybe we missed a turn or something back there." Sven pulled the sled along, but the woods were making him nervous. "We should turn and double back or- wait a minute." He said looking at the fork in the road in front of him. reaching beside him he picked up a lamp and held it up. There were several signs pointing different directions. Sven started to pull one way, but Pabbie stopped him, "No Sven let's go this way." Pabbie said redirecting him.

Sven looked at the path, it looked rough and that very few people took it. Then he looked at the other path with looked far smoother and more safe. Sven pulled the sled to the later of the two, but Pabbie pulled harder, "Come on boy it's a shortcut. Trust me we'll be home in no time."

Sven wasn't liking this path, something about it just made his fur stand up on end. It was far too quiet and it was getting darker and darker.

* * *

Something was watching the sled from the trees, a group of furry forms rushed through them assembling positions.

* * *

A frightening scent was caught in Sven's nostrils and now he was really starting to get nervous, "This just can't be right, I can't find where we are and… Sven are you alright?" Pabbie asked seeing how on edge he was being. Sven started to back up, "Whoa Sven take it easy." Pabbie said, but before he could say more Sven backed the sled into a hallow tree, then a flock of bats flew out of the tree and around Sven. Now completely freaked out Sven took off pulling the sled with him nearly making Pabbie fly off. "Sven whoa, steady boy. Now steady." He said and pulled on the reins and Sven slowed down a little before a howl that sounded incredibly close sent Sven over the edge. He bolted this time actually making Pabbie fly over the edge of the sled. Sven ran off into the closing darkness one or two furry shadows chasing after him.

* * *

Pabbie got up, "Sven," he called out, but not too loudly. There wasn't any response, he got up picking his hat off the ground and putting it on. He heard a growling sound and turning to the see silhouettes of wolves. Gasping he started to run, but the wolves gave chase.

Pabbie was panting as he ran through the foliage and undergrowth of the forest, but he could still hear the wolves behind him. he briefly turned around to see how far away they were, when he tripped and fell down a slope onto a cracked mossy road. Pabbie got up and saw a metal gate, scrambling to his feet he ran to the fence and rattled the bars, "Hello, is someone there? Help!" he said leaning his weight on the gate and they opened causing him to fall over.

Pabbie turned around to see the wolves right on his tail. Using his feet he slammed the gate closed making the wolves crash into it. Pabbie started to crawl away, but one of the wolves grabbed his boot with his teeth and tried to pull him closer, but he got out of its grip and got up leaving his hat on the path.

Pabbie looked ahead and was amazed to see that the path was actually a bridge that lead to an immense and impressive castle. Thunder boomed above him and it started to rain, the rain soon became a downpour. Pabbie raised an arm to shield himself from the rain as he ran to the door that the bridge led to.

* * *

Far above Pabbie a hulking figure was watching through a window, the figure was angry that this person was trespassing on his castle, but he saw that he was running from a pack of wolves and it almost made him want to… _help_ this man. The figure twirled his hand around and a gust of wind was generated that blew through the halls of the castle.

* * *

Pabbie was soaking wet by the time he arrived at the castle doors. He raised a fist and slammed on the doors and they opened and a strange and chilly wind rushed out making him shiver he rushed inside and closed the door. He looked around marveling at the largeness of this main hall. He could also notice how cold the inside of the castle was. "Hello?" he called to see if anyone was here, "Hello?" he called out a little louder.

"The gates opened for him, I wonder why the master would do that?" Pabbie heard a voice echo throughout the hall.

"Well maybe if you keep quiet he'll go away," another voice sounded. Pabbie wasn't sure where the voices were coming from because he couldn't see any people in the hall.

"Is someone there?" he asked again not sure if he was alone or not.

* * *

On a desk resting against a wall rested two simple looking objects. The first of the two objects was a candelabra, it was fashioned from beautiful silver with intricate designs of frost-like patterns and snowflakes, the two arms of the candelabra were thin, but well-crafted with two candle holdings on the end of each one. The candle were made of the whitest wax and burned with a strange blue flame, the center candle was tall while the sides were a little short. The wax on top of the center candle was melted in a way that it could look like a hairstyle with two strands of wax running down the sides that almost gave the illusion that the candle had sideburns. What was the strangest this about the candle was that it had a face that was watching Pabbie

The second item on the table was a clock. It was a clock simple in design with it being shorter than the candelabra it was fashioned out of white painted would with silver trimmings and designs. The main body of the clock - held up by four stubby legs - was a small hallow cabinet with a glass door with a ticking silver counter that rocked back and forth indicating the seconds that were ticking. On the sides of the body with two curved pieces of silvers that held a resemblance to flat arms. The head of the clod was round with a crest of wood on the top, the face of the clock was protected by a window of quartz, underneath it was a white clock face with small numbers around the edges, a silver peg in the center with two clock hands connected to it and like the candelabra it had a face that watched Pabbie.

* * *

The clock shifted his gaze to the Candelabra, "Not one word Hans, not _one _word." He whispered while trying to keep still.

Pabbie called out again hoping someone would hear him, "I don't mean to intrude, but I lost my sled and I need a place to stay for the night."

The candelabra looked sympathetic, "Come on Kai, have a heart." He said, Kai shushed him by covering Han's mouth with his 'hands'. Hans simply put one of his lit flames under it increasing the heat of the metal. Yelping in pain Kai pulled his hand away, "Well of course my good man, you are welcome here." Hans said in a welcoming tone.

Now Pabbie was confused, "Who said that?" he asked grabbing Hans and using him as a light source in order to see the dim room better.

"I'm over here," Hans said and Pabbie turned around.

"Where?" he asked holding Hans over his head. Hans tapped him on the head and Pabbie looked Hans right in the eyes, "Hello." Gasping Pabbie dropped Hans causing the flames of his candles to go out.

"Incredible," Pabbie breathed out not quite believing what he was seeing.

Kai jumped off the table, "Oh great look at what you've done Hans." He said, "It's splendid, just peachy." He said sarcastically and Pabbie picked Kai up.

"How is this possible?" Pabbie asked.

Kai was trying to get Pabbie to put him down, "Hey put me down, stop tat that." He said as Pabbie shook him around, and winding the silver turner in his back. Hans tried not to laugh at the scene. Pabbie opened the door and fumbled around the counter, "Close that as once, do you mind?" he asked slamming it shut.

"Well I'm sorry, it's just that I've never seen a clock that-" Pabbie started to say, but he was cut off by his stomach growling.

"Ah, you must be hungry sir." Hans said, "Come with me I'm sure we can have the kitchens whip something up for you, right this way sir." He said hopping away with Pabbie following him.

"No, not a good idea," Kai calling out running after them, "You know what the master will think if he finds him here." he said, but Hans had already brought Pabbie to the door that lead to the dining room.

* * *

Hans opened the door and was about to call for the servants, but he was astonished to find that a meal had already been set up. On top of the table directing the finishing touches was a snow white teapot with an ice blue lid that looked similar to a kitchen maid's hat.

Hans hopped up onto the table, "Bulda what's going on here?" he asked the teapot in a quiet tone.

The teapot – known as Bulda – looked at Hans, "The master ordered us to prepare this for our visitor," Hans' jaw nearly dropped, "Believe me I'm as surprised as you are, but he told us to keep an eye on our visitor to make sure he doesn't do anything the master won't like." She said, know that actually sounded more like the master.

Hans turned around, "Have a seat good sir, the master sends his regards. Unfortunately he will not be dining with us tonight." He said as Pabbie took a seat.

"Well your master must be a generous man." He commented as he began to eat. Hans was thinking how no word in that sentence could describe the master, not even the word 'man'.

* * *

Pabbie finished the meal rather quickly, "Now that dinner is finished," Bulda said, "Why don't we go over to the next room and sit close to the fire and have some tea to warm you up." She said hopping away and Pabbie followed her.

Kai stood next to Hans, "I cannot believe what I just saw." The clock commented and Hans agreed.

* * *

As Pabbie followed Bulda an open door caught his eye, he walked over and peaked inside. It was a greenhouse filled with several types of flowers and plants, but the greenhouse was colder than the castle, which was saying something. How could they bloom?

"Ah, I see you have taken an interest in the master's garden." Pabbie turned around to see Kai and Hans, it was the first of the two that was speaking, "Some would say it's a magical garden, because no matter what plant he grows, it blooms no matter how cold the temperature." Kai said before walking out of the room. Hans followed after, but before Pabbie left he picked one of the roses that was growing on a bush. When he got back he could give it to Elsa.

* * *

Something from the shadow's watched Pabbie leave the room and when he saw him slip the rose into his pocket, he growled his (E/C) eyes narrowing.

* * *

Pabbie found the warmth of the fire very comfortable, he got even warmer when a coat rack wrapped a blanket around him, "I've never had such service." He said.

Bulda came up next to him rolling on a tea cart, "Well we are a little rusty, we haven't had anyone here for a while." She said, "here have yourself a nice spot of tea." She said poring the tea out of her spout and into a white teacup in front of her, the only real unique thing about this teacup was that the was a chip in it.

When Pabbie started to drink from the teacup, it began to laugh childishly, "His beard tickles Mama." He said.

Slightly surprised Pabbie looked at the teacup, "What the…" he said before seeing a child-like face, "Oh, hello there." He said, and a blasting sound startled him as a cold wind and a blast of ice hit the fire putting it out instantly casing the room in darkness.

The teacup jumped out of Pabbie's hands and behind Bulda, "Uh oh." He said softly and Pabbie shivered as it suddenly got colder. He could hear strange sounds as ice slowly covered the floor and crawled up the walls.

* * *

In the doorway was the hulking figure of the master, he crept forward on all fours like an animal growling, "Where is he?" he asked in a dark tone.

"Master (Y/N)," Hans said, "now whatever he may have done to displease you. I'm sure if you allowed him to explain-" he was interrupted by his master roaring loudly and a wind blew his flames out.

Kai was partially hiding under the rug, "Master I would like this moment to say… I didn't trust him from the beginning. It was all their fault, I tried to tell but would they listen to me? No they-" another roar interrupted Kai and he hid himself completely under the rug.

* * *

Pabbie looked over his shoulder to see who it was, he looked to his other shoulder as found himself face to face with a sighted that scared him beyond description, a massive paw grabbed the rose from Pabbie's pocket, "Where did you get this?!" the monster demanded in an angry tone.

"I-I'm sorry I thought it was okay and-" he said in a shaky tone and the monster's (E/C) eyes narrowed.

"I offer you my hospitality and this is how you thank me!" he said as he got closer, Pabbie got out of the chair and started backing up trying to talk but he couldn't sum up the words, "What are you staring that?!" he demanded.

"N-nothing," Pabbie defended, but that only seemed to make him angry.

"So," he said in the same dark tone as before, "You think it's to steal and stare at the beast do you." he said with a growl.

"Please I meant no harm, you can have the flower back." Pabbie said sounding slightly desperate, "I just need a place to stay." He said and the monster picked him up with one extremely cold paw.

"Oh don't worry, I'll give you a place to stay." He said in a tone that made Pabbie fear for his life.

"No, no please. No, NO!" he pleaded as the master took him out of the room slamming the door behind him with a large echo.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**Okay this chapter actually turned out longer than I originally thought it would.**

**So what did you guys think? I apologize for the long wait, but once all my finals and all this extra school stuff is done I'll be able to update more often.**

**So be sure to review and I'll be sure to respond to the in the next chapter, but until then.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	4. Chapter 3: A Wedding?

**Hey guys, guess what. This story isn't dead. It's been what, two months?**

**Yeah I'm really sorry for the long wait, I've just been working on other stories and I'm been doing a lot of stuff this summer.**

**But I'm back and bringing you another chapter, and hopefully I won't completely mess it up. Now for those reviews.**

* * *

**Death Angel Reaper: I'm glad someone that is mature and has mastered the art of patience, you don't see many of those after being gone this long. I'm glad you enjoy my chapters.**

**Shawn Raven: Well actually I changed it, so there's really no reason for you to feel awkward about it now, it's Pabbie and not Kristoff. Whether or not he'll be in this story is yet to be decided, if you have any ideas I'm all ears. I agree that a very pretty woman that uses her brain is the best that you can find, but we need to remember that this was a time that the only place women were considered use full were in the kitchen and in the bedroom if you catch my meaning. You are a very good guesser, the teacup is in fact the little troll baby from Fixer Upper. Yes it is always wolves, except in Brave when it was a bear and Lion King when it was hyenas.**

**Danny Nightshade: Well we have to remember that this is a mix of the original **_**and**_** the Disney version so you may be right and you may be wrong**

**Smashy70: It was meant to, but it's not exactly like the original, because if it were like the original. Anna would have to be selfish and cruel to Elsa, and no one would respect me or this story if I did that.**

**CraighouseDOG: Oh I'm sure, but of course it all depends on where the reader took him. I could make this story very dark if I chose to.**

**Guest: I'm glad you think so, hopefully I continue to do so.**

**TCKing12: Yes this is where I mixed the original with the movie, hopefully I did a good job sometimes when you mix stuff together it doesn't always work in your favor.**

**Guest 2: Well I'm giving you the chapter, so today.**

**Guest 3: Are you 'Guest 2'? Just curious because your reviews are strangely similar.**

* * *

**Alright those are out of the way and I'm not going to keep you waiting around anymore. I don't own Frozen, so let the chapter begin.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

It was a very nice day, the sky was a perfect blue and there weren't that many clouds, it was a perfect day. Perfect for a celebration, particularly a celebration of matrimony. Who's wedding you may ask? None other than Tyrone's.

Tyrone and Olaf were dressed up in fancier clothes, especially Tyrone who by far put the most effort into his outfit. He was wearing a forest green jacket with gold buttons and eloquently designed gold trim over a white dress shirt with a brown vest and a black cravat, nice black pants held up by an expensive belt, and the pants were tucked into freshly shined boots.

Tyrone pulled some branches aside to give them a clear view of the house where the bride was, "Oh man, Elsa going to get the surprise of her life. Huh Tyrone?" Olaf asked his hulking friend. Yep, that's right, the bride was Elsa.

"Yep, this is her lucky day." Tyrone said in a proud tone. He stepped away from the bush and the branches whipped back straight into Olaf's face giving him a mouthful of leaves.

Tyrone looked at the wedding pavilion in front of him, it had everything; guests, a cake, a priest, all they needed was the bride. Tyrone cleared his throat catching their attention, "Well I'd like to thank you all, for coming to my wedding." Yes it was truly an event worth attending, there was only one problem, "But first I have to go in there to you know…propose to the girl." He hadn't exactly proposed to her yet.

The men got a good laugh from it while Tyrone's fan club of silly girls were weeping t their loss. Tyrone pointed a finger at Olaf while slightly pressing his nose in the process, "Now Olaf listen carefully," Tyrone said his tone extremely serious, "when Elsa and I come out that door-" he started to say, but Olaf interrupted.

"Oh I know, I know. I strike up the band." Olaf said and started conducting a band, which started to play a slightly rushed and brassy version of 'Here Comes the Bride'. After a few bars Tyrone stopped Olaf's conducting by slamming the bell of a brass instrument onto his head, "No yet, sorry." He said his voice muffled by the horn.

* * *

Inside the house Anna was in the kitchen reading a cookbook while trying to make bread dough. Elsa was in the next room over read the book Wolf gave her. She was reading an intense part about a storm when there was a knock at the door, "Anna will you go see who that is?" Elsa asked without taking her eyes off the book.

"Sure," Anna said abandoning the dough she was about to start kneading and grabbed a dish towel to get the flour and dough off her hands. She walked through the door and reached for the peeping tube. Some Anna had come up with herself. It was a device that allowed you to see who was at the door without opening it. it was a little bulky, but Anna was sure one day it'd be smaller and more usable. She looked through, "It's Tyrone." She said with a slight groan, "Should I let him in?" she said.

Elsa put down her book, "It'd be rude not to," she said, even though she didn't really want to know what he was here for.

Anna unlocked the door and opened it and Tyrone stepped in without an invitation, "Won't you come in?" Anna said.

"Yes if you don't mind," Tyrone said, even though he was already inside, "Good morning Anna, is your sister home?" he asked in a charming tone that would've made any girl swoon.

"Yes she is." Anna said, "Elsa, it's for you." Elsa came into the entryway.

"Tyrone, well what a pleasant surprise." She said and Tyrone walked towards her.

"Well Elsa, I am full of surprises." He said, behind him Anna made a face that sarcastically said _'Really?'_ Elsa tried not to laugh. "You know, there are several women that would _love_ to be in your shoes. You see this is the day…" he stopped when he walked by a mirror and stared at his reflection. He saw something in his teeth and used his tongue to get it. once he got it he smiled at himself before continuing, "This is the day your dreams come true."

Elsa walked into the room where she was reading, "Oh what do you know about my dreams Tyrone." She said.

"Enough, I would say I even know plenty." He said with arrogance.

Anna rolled her eyes, "Yeah right." She said.

Tyrone didn't seem to hear her as he sat down, "Picture this," he said as he put his slightly muddy boots up on the tale and on top of Elsa's book. He took his boots off revealing his socks, "A nice rustic hunting cabin, my latest kill roasting over the fire, and my little wife; massaging my feet." He said while flexing his toes. Anna put her hands to her mouth, whether she was holding back laughter or vomit Elsa wasn't too sure, because Tyrone's feet weren't all that appealing, "While the little one play on the floor with the dogs." Tyrone said standing up, "I mean, we'll have six or seven." He said.

Elsa tried to put on a pleasant face, "Dogs?" she asked and Tyrone laughed.

"No Elsa," he said, "strapping boys like me." he said proudly while slightly puffing out his chest.

"Imagine that, personally I would prefer a few girls." Elsa said as she picked up her book and cleaned it off.

"Well I'm sure I'd find some room for one little girl." Tyrone muttered before clearing his throat, "Do you know who that wife would be?" he said as Elsa walked over to the bookshelf.

"Let me think," she said as she put the book back, Elsa wasn't given the chance to answer.

"You Elsa." He said. Elsa was a little surprised.

"Oh Tyrone, I'm…" she said trailing off as she walked to the door trying to come up with the right word, "speechless." She said sending a small message to Anna with her eyes, "I really don't know what to say." She said as Tyrone walked over to her and put his hands on the door almost tapping her.

"Perhaps you can say that you'll marry me." he said.

"I'm very sorry Tyrone, but…" Elsa said as she gripped the doorknob and Anna crept up behind him. Tyrone was closing in for a kiss, she had to act quick, "I just don't deserve you." she said as she opened the door at the same time that Anna pushed Tyrone out of the now open doorway, and straight into a large pile of mud.

Olaf started to conduct the band while Tyrone was slightly buried in the mud. Tyrone's boots were tossed out the door before the door closed. Olaf noticed Tyrone was in the mud so he cut off the band and walked to the mud. Tyrone's head came out of the mud with a pig on top of his head. He threw the pig off with an angry and annoyed expression on his face. Using his baton Olaf lifted some of the hair out of his face. "So, how'd it go?" he asked. Tyrone stood up while grabbing Olaf by the collar.

"I'll have Elsa for my wife," he said through clenched teeth, "Make no mistake about that." He said throwing Olaf into the mud and storming away.

Olaf got up, "Boy touchy." He said, the pigs agreed with him. As Tyrone stormed away he wiped some of the mud off his face.

* * *

Back at Elsa's house the back door opened and Anna's head poked out, "Is he gone?" Elsa asked coming out behind her.

"He's gone, you should've seen him all covered in mud." Anna said with a giggle. Elsa walked outside.

"Can you imagine, he asked me to marry him." she said.

Anna nodded, "You, the wife of boorish, brainless. I mean…" She said, and then Anna began to sing.

* * *

_Anna: Madame Tyrone,  
Can't you just see it?  
Madame Tyrone, his little wife._

* * *

She sang as she danced down the steps while grabbing a cloth and wearing it like a made or servant girl would. Anna giggled and Elsa swiped the cloth out of Anna's hands as she started to sing.

* * *

_Elsa: No way, not me.  
I guarantee it.  
I want much more  
than this provincial life!_

* * *

Elsa tossed the old cloth to the side as the ran to a hill that was very close to their house laughing the way as they went, "Well, if it's not that, then really what do you want?" Anna said. Elsa smiled and looked to the open skies and the wide spaces of the country in front of her.

* * *

_Elsa: I want adventure  
in the great in the great wide somewhere.  
I want it more than I can tell._

* * *

Elsa feel to her knees and looked at the dandelions in the ground in front of her, her singing taking a more gentle sound.

* * *

_Elsa: And for once it might be grand  
to have someone, understand._

* * *

Anna sat down next her sister and put an arm around her and she sung one more line.

* * *

_Anna: You want so much more  
than they have planned._

* * *

Elsa smiled at her sister, "It really is a nice thing to want." Anna said looking down at the dandelions and picking up two, "Should we wish on it?" she said handing one to Elsa. Elsa smiled and blew on the dandelions letting the white seeds be freely carried by the wind. Their eyes followed the seeds until they flew over the forest.

They would've watched them longer, but a reindeer pulling a sled distracted them, "Sven?" Anna asked and she and Elsa stood up and rushed to him and started to calm him down.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa asked, then she saw that the sled was empty, "Where's Grand Pabbie? Where is he Sven?" she asked sounding very concerned.

"What happened?" Anna said sounding just as worried. Elsa started to unhitch Sven.

"I have to find him, you need to bring me to him." Elsa said.

Anna stood forward, "I'm going too," she said, but Elsa shook her head.

"No, it's going to be dangerous. I don't want you getting hurt." Elsa said, "I need you here back home in case Grand Pabbie comes back." Elsa said as she climbed onto Sven's back.

"Okay," Anna said slightly disappointed.

"I'll be back soon, I promise." She said to reassure her younger sister, "Okay Sven bring me to where you lost Pabbie." She said and Sven took off into the forest.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**Alright, it was a long wait. Hopefully this chapter was worth it. Elsa hasn't met the beast quite yet, but she's bound to next chapter.**

**Now remember, if you saw something you liked, something you hated or anything in between be sure to leave a review.**

**Until next time, this is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	5. Chapter 4: Take Me Instead

**Alright everyone I'm back to bring you another chapter to this story. I'm sure you know what's going to happen in it, but I'm going to give it to you anyway.**

**But before I do, reader response time. Also we're about to hit 50 reviews, and we're only five chapters in. That is just plain awesome!**

* * *

**Stylin80****: If you despise Tyrone more than Hans then I must've made one asshole of a character in your eyes. Well I think you should be thinking more about what the Beast!Reader looks like. Since Elsa is meeting him for the first time in this chapter then we truly get to see what this monstrosity looks like. I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I aim to please with this one.**

**Danny Nightshade****: Someone is smitten, I mean you haven't even met her yet. But hey, I don't blame you dude. We all have our Disney crush(es).**

**Guest: Try writing the story with a certain movie being perfectly played in your head. I assure you it's a lot more challenging, I can't even tell you how many times I've had to go back and change the character names.**

**Guest 2: No need to worry, if I was stopped this story I would have made it very clear. I am glad that you, along with many if my readers, have patience with me. Hopefully you enjoyed the last chapter.**

**Guest 3: Yeah I think so too, but you can never really be too sure with Anna. She's kind of spontaneous and at times unpredictable and yet we aren't surprised…yes I make no sense.**

**CraighouseDOG****: Well I'm the author here and Beauty and the Beast already had some dark themes in it, so I could easily makes take a sharper turn into even darker themes. I am trying to make it different from the film, but there are some difficulties.**

**Shawn Raven****: Well feminism wasn't being noticed until the 1890s and early 1900s and since **_**Frozen**_** took place in the 1830s and **_**Beauty and the Beast**_** took place in the mid-1700s, so yeah no one really cared for woman's rights. Yes Elsa will get that life, but at what could be a great cost.**

**Draconus S****: Yes, it is interesting how a story can be adapted to another and still fit very nicely. I can only fit a certain amount into every chapter Drac, I am glad the last chapter was worth the wait though. Hopefully this chapter is more satisfying, but then again it might not be.**

* * *

**Alright alright let's get this show on the road, I don't in any way own Frozen.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

Elsa didn't have much trouble keeping her grip on Sven as he rushed through the woods. He rode down paths Elsa wasn't very familiar with. Sven lead her to a path in the woods and stopped, "Is there where you last saw Grand Pabbie?" Elsa asked, Sven nodded, "I don't see him, he must've gotten away." She said. Sven started sniffing the air before he caught something. "What is it Sven, you smell something?" she asked, "Is it Grand Pabbie?" Sven made several grunting noises as if saying she was right. "Follow it," she said, her ears caught the sound of howling wolves, "Quickly." She urged and Sven took off once again through the trees.

* * *

A few minutes later Sven was exiting the trees and came to an abrupt stop, Elsa looked behind her to see if they were followed, "Sven, why did we stop?" she asked as she turned so that she was faced forward and saw the reason. In front of her was an iron gate, behind the gate was a large and terrifying, yet strangely beautiful castle. "What is this place?" she asked.

Sven looked at it, and the atmosphere it gave off frightened him and he started to grunt and back up a bit, "Sven whoa steady," she said as she got off and gripped Sven's antlers and made it so that Sven was looking into her eyes, "Steady," she said and Sven calmed down a little. She turned around and looked back at the castle, then she saw something partially covered by leaves of the rocky path on the other side of the gate.

Gasping Elsa ran to the gate and went to see if it was open, it was. She pushed the gate open and ran forward a bit and knelt down and picked up what she saw; it was a hat. She recognized it as the hat she and Anna worked together to make for their grandfather, "Grand Pabbie," she said looking up at the castle in front of her.

* * *

Meanwhile in the castle, "Well Hans you've done some pretty idiotic things, but this by far tops the list." Kai said to the candelabra next to him.

Han looked at the clock, "Hey, I wasn't the one showing him the garden which lead to the master getting angry in the first place." He pointed out.

"If you hadn't revealed yourself to him it wouldn't have led to him getting curious about the garden." Kai shot back.

"Well pardon me for trying to be hospitable." Hans said rolling his eyes, "But still, the master let him in. Doesn't that at least get those rusted gears in your head turning?" he asked.

Kai seemed to ignore his question, "Excuse me, my gears are perfectly clean and well maintained."

* * *

The door to the castle opened and Elsa walked inside, "Hello, is anyone here?" she asked her voice echoing throughout the halls. She wrapped her arms around herself due to the cold, her breath coming out in visible puffs, "Hello Pabbie," she said as she walked down the halls.

Little did Elsa know a small chipped teacup was watching her, after seeing Elsa the teacup began to hop away, "Grand Pabbie, are you here?" Elsa continued.

* * *

Her voice was echoing all throughout the castle, until it caught the ears of the master of this castle. The voice was unfamiliar, _another trespasser_. Growling the hulking beast rushed out of the wing of the castle he was in, while accompanied by the rush of a wind.

* * *

The teacup hopped into the kitchens where she found her mother Bulda filling a tub of dishes with her spout, "Mama, there's a girl in the castle." She said approaching her mother.

Bulda turned around not seeming to be amused, "Now Jill, I won't have you making up such wild stories." She said jumping down from the edge of the tub her lid coming on and off as she came down.

"Really Mama, I saw her." The small teacup – known as Jill – said trying to get her mother to believe her.

"Not another word," she said picking her up with her spout, "Now into the tub with you." she said putting her in with a small splash. Then another voice caught her attention.

"You won't believe this, but I just saw a girl in the castle." It was a feather duster; one of the other maids. Bulda couldn't really recall her name.

"See I told you," Jill said coming out of the water with a slight giggle.

* * *

Back with Kai and Hans, the later of the two still ranting while Hans was using one his 'hands' to mockingly imitated his jabbering, "-this is why I'm in charge you poorly made, simple minded-" he would have continued, but a voice cut him off.

"Pabbie?" The two men looked just in time to see Elsa walk past the slightly open door.

"Whoa," Hans said, "did you see that?" he asked his fellow servant and he ran to the door and looked down the hallway at Elsa. Hans gasped, "Look, it's a girl." He said.

Kai rolled his eyes, "Hans I am very aware that it's a girl." He said, Hans was pumped enough that he could let his comment pass.

"But don't you see, she's the one. The girl we've been waiting for." Hans said, "She might be the one that can break the spell." He said going into the hallway.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." Kai said chasing after him in the hopes of stopping him before he did something stupid, which given his track record was pretty likely.

* * *

"Grand Pabbie," Elsa said as she continued to search, behind her Hans and Kai stopped at a door Elsa walked past and opened it with a slow creak to catch their attention and slipped inside before Elsa could see them, "Grand Pappie?" she asked as she approached the door.

Hans started to go up the stairs while Kai hid behind the door, "Hello," Elsa said, 'is someone here?" she said looked at a stairway and the fading glow of a light. It must be someone who lives here, "Wait I'm looking for my grandfather and…" she said as she ran up the stairs, but she saw no one. She reached the final steps and found herself in what looked like a dungeon inside a tower, "Strange, I could've sworn I heard someone." She said walking by a slot in the wall where Hans was standing frozen in place looking like a regular candelabra, "Is there anybody here?" she asked looking into the room.

She saw that there looked to be only a few cells in the room, with one torch lit slightly illuminating one of them. Other than the torch the only source of light was the moon shining through the window. "Elsa?" a weak voice said from one of the cells.

"Grand Pabbie." she said and rushed to the cell his voice came from, grapping the torch so she could see him better. Pabbie went to the cell door and Elsa took one of his hands.

"How did you find me?" Pabbie asked before coughing into his hand a few times.

"Your hands are like ice," Elsa said concerned, "you're very sick, I need to get you out of here." she said.

"No Elsa, you need to leave this place." He said. Elsa looked into Pabbie's eyes.

"Who did this to you?" she asked.

Pabbie looked around, "Elsa, please there's no time to explain." he said, "You must go now." He was almost sounding desperate.

"I'm not leaving you." she said.

"What are you doing here?!" a new and monstrous voice boomed scaring Elsa causing her to turn around. The voice was accompanied by a howling wind erupting through the room putting the torch out.

"Run Elsa!" Pabbie said.

Elsa looked around and saw a silhouette of something on the other side of the area the light from the window lit. the only thing she could clearly see were two (E/C) eyes almost glowing in the dark. The voice and the silhouette frightened her, but she kept calm, "I'm Elsa and I'm here to free my grandfather, who are you?" she said.

"(Y/N), the master of this castle." You said with a growl in your tone.

"So you're the one responsible for this." She said not as afraid as before, "You have to let him go, he's old and very sick." She said, but that only angered you more.

"Well he should of thought of that before he stole from me!" you nearly roared.

"But he could die," she said, "please, I'll do anything." You only snorted.

"There's nothing you can do, he's my prisoner now." You saw turned and walking towards the door.

Elsa knew she had to think of something, "Wait," she said causing you to slightly turn around. She looked back at Pabbie and then back at you, "Take me instead." She said

You growled, "You," you said, but then you realized what she meant, "You would…take his place?" you asked somewhat confused at what she was doing.

"Elsa no," Pabbie said, "You don't know what your doing." He said.

Elsa heard him, but she continued to go with her plan, "If I did," she said before asking, "would you let him go?" you considered it.

"Yes," you said your voice no longer angry, "but you must promise to stay her forever." You said.

Elsa wanted to agree right then and there, but then she realized something, she didn't really know who she would be staying with, "Come into the light." She said. You were hesitant, but you began to reveal yourself.

Elsa watched at you no longer became a silhouette. Your eyes were human, but that was the only human trait about you. you were covered in fur that was white as snow, your build was more animal than human with a slightly hunched build, but still hulking none the less with powerful muscles in every part of your body. Your arms were long and your hands looked like paws with thumbs with sharp claws coming out of each finger. Your legs were shorter than your arms and your feet looked more like paws than human feet and you had a long tail. Your face was another matter altogether. You had a mane that was the same color as the rest of your fur, but there was a little grey mixed in. You had two horns coming out of where your temples would've been. Your mouth and nose were a short. Your mouth must've been full of teeth and you had two small, thin and sharp tusks coming out of your upper lip. The only clothing you were wearing was a pair of tattered pants and a purple cloak wrapped around your shoulders. You truly were…a beast.

Elsa gasped slightly at what she was looking at, she looked back at Pabbie, "No Elsa, I won't let you do this!" Elsa looked at you and took a step forward.

She took a deep breath, "You have my word." She said.

"Done," you said as you rushed to the cell containing Pabbie. As you unlocked and opened the door Elsa fell to her knees and put her face in her hands. Pabbie ran to her side when his door was opened.

"Elsa listen to me, you can't do this." He said, "I'm old, I've lived my life, I can't let you do this when yours is still getting started." He said, but then you grabbed him with a large paw and started to carry him out.

"Wait." Elsa said.

"Elsa!" Pabbie said.

"Wait!" Elsa called after you, but you didn't listen.

* * *

You got out of the castle and shot ice out of one of your paws and making a carriage, "Please, let her go." Pabbie said, "Please."

You looked at him, "She's no longer your concern." You said before putting Pabbie in the carriage, "Take him back to where he came from." You said and the carriage started moving on its own away from the castle.

"Please let me out! Let me out!" he said as the carriage carried him away.

* * *

Back in the tower Elsa watched the carriage take her grandfather away, she felt tears come to her eyes as she tried not to cry, but she failed as she thought about how she would never see Pabbie or Anna again. She fell to the ground and the tears started to fall.

* * *

You were coming back up the stairs to the tower, "Uh Master?" Hans asked.

"What?!" you snarled at him.

He started to make motions with his Hans as he spoke, "Since the girl is going to be with us for quite some time." He said, "The tower might not be suitable for her, perhaps you could provide her a more comfortable room," You growled and continued up the tower, "then again maybe not."

You arrived at the doorway and saw Elsa slightly sobbing, "I never got to say goodbye, and now I'll never see them again." She said in a weak voice, "I never got to say goodbye." Seeing you like this sparked something inside you, but you couldn't place it, now Hans' suggestion sounded better than it did before.

"I'll um…show you to your room." You said.

"My room?" Elsa said a little shocked, "but I thought…" she said trailing off as she looked around the tower.

You looked around the room, "Do you _want_ to stay in the tower?" you asked. Elsa shook her head, "Then come with me." you said turning around grabbing Hans to use as a light and began to lead the way.

* * *

Elsa followed you throughout the vast halls of the palace, the walls were decorated with several gargoyles, each one of them as terrifying as you were. Elsa looked at what was to be her new home, but it didn't feel like home. Didn't feel like home at all.

You led on in silence, but you would occasionally look back at her. The unfamiliar feeling inside you growing every time you saw a stray tear running down her cheek, "Say something to her." Hans muttered to you.

"I..." you said speaking for the first time since you left the tower, "Hope you like it here." you said.

Hans almost rolled his eyes, "You can do better than that." He said telling you to continue.

You cleared your throat, "Look the castle is your home now, and I want to make it more comfortable so you may go anywhere you like, except the North Wing." You said.

Elsa looked up curiously, "What in the North Wing?"

You whipped around, "It's forbidden!" you said sternly and the air around you dropped several degrees. Elsa was frightened by you tone and she took a step back. You took a deep breath, "I apologize, your room is right this way." You said and you went down another hallway. Hans was shocked, did you just…_apologize_?

You arrived at a door and opened it, "If you need anything," you said as you ushered her inside, "my servants will tend to you."

Hans came out of his daze to give one final suggestion, "Dinner, invite he to dinner." He said and you considered it.

"You will join me for dinner, " You said, "That's not a request!" you added in a harsh tone before slamming the door.

Elsa gasped and looked at the door. She then turned around. The room was nice, but it still felt like prison. No, this didn't feel like home at all. She was able to walk to her bed before she let go and fell onto the bed crying her tears soaking into the bed sheets.

* * *

Outside the door Hans could hear Elsa crying, "Master, that's not what I had in mind when I said _invite_?" you only snorted before dropping Hans and walking away.

"Tell Oaken to prepare a dinner for two." You said. Hans got up and dusted himself off and looked at Elsa's door. She was definitely special, no one else could get an apology out of you. In fact by now, your servants thought it was impossible for you to apologize. Hans went down to the kitchen to tell Oaken – your head chef – the news.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**Okay that's a wrap, now you know what the Beast!Reader looks like. Now I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because it turned out to be longer than I expected/intended it to.**

**The teacup is named Jill, yes she's a girl because she's the little troll baby from _Fixer Upper_ and I always called her Jill whenever I would watch that scene, the names fits her in my opinion.**

**Either way be sure to leave a review, whoever leaves the 50****th**** review may receive a special prize, but you won't know what until the next chapter.**

**This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	6. Chapter 5: Tyrone

**Welcome back everyone, looks like the wait for this chapter wasn't as torturous as the last one, sure it was still a month's wait, but this story isn't done for. I only end stories before they finish if I've truly lost the motivation or inspiration to keep writing it. I'm still writing this one so I still have the motivation. Plus I can't leave my fan base (be it small) down.**

**Now for those reviews, and we have quite a few of them.**

* * *

**Jaffa3: Yes I do believe you are so congratulations.**

**Guest: Well it's not exactly like the movie so there are some times that would be different. If I owned Disney I probably would make this, you take an older Disney movie and combine it with elements from a new(er) Disney movie and put them together, it will either be a huge hit or a big flop.**

**Keybearer001: Hm, well then I thank you for both reviews.**

**Shawn Raven: Well I'm glad to see that your imagination fully captured your beastly form. You'll have to wait and see how things turn out.**

**Cloud4012: *sing song voice* You'll have to wait and see.**

**Danny Nightshade: Yes she is striking, why can't she be real, or better yet why can't I meet a girl like her? She's in almost every way any boy-like-me's dream girl. I guess that's why I find so much joy in writing and reading these stories.**

**Smash70: Well it wasn't my intention to have you look like the Original Beast; I was trying to make a beast out of all kinds of winter animals. PM me if you want better details.**

**Guest 2: Oh wait I know this one, don't give me any hints. You're going to be watching…Avatar! Was I right? I bet I was right.**

**CraighouseDOG: And like most villains if you really look them over and see things from their perspective, they don't seem so bad.**

**Draconus S: Glad to know that you had such confidence in my writing abilities.**

**Stylin80: If you say so, but I'm running the show here so you really have no idea as to what could happen.**

**Eclipse (this is a response to all the reviews you sent): Hm, I'll think about it. I don't really watch Dragonball Z so I doubt I'll be the one for the job.**

**NAZARIL21: I'm really glad you like my stories and I hope you stick around.**

**Guest 3: I would say now.**

**Ghost32494: Today.**

* * *

**Okay that takes care of that, now let's get to the story shall we. I don't own Frozen; of course the world would be so much different if I did.**

**-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

The blizzard howled through the village, most were either in their homes or having a nice drink and relaxing by the fire in the tavern, of course one of the men in the tavern was there for different reasons.

* * *

"I'm going to need another round barkeep." Olaf said. The barkeep obliged knowing why he was asking for one…again. Olaf took the filled tankards and brought them to a large armchair made from deer skins. In the armchair was Tyrone in a slumped, shocked and defeated position.

"I can't believe this," he said, "I'm the only one that gives her the time of day outside of her family. I give her the opportunity of a lifetime and she rejects me." Tyrone said. He was talking about his failed proposal with Elsa. "Rejected, publically humiliated."

"Ah Tyrone, Elsa didn't know what she was thinking. Perhaps you just need another drink." He said before handing him the tankard.

"No amount of drink can help me, this more than even I can bear." He said before throwing the tankard into the fire causing the flames to flare up slightly. He sighed in defeat, "Maybe I should just face the truth. Olaf, let's face it; I'm disgraced." Olaf was shocked that Tyrone would even _think_ such a thing.

"Who, you? Never!" Olaf said, Tyrone turned away from him and he ran to the other side of the chair, "Tyrone, you just need to pull yourself together." He said, and then Olaf began to sing.

* * *

_Olaf: Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Tyrone  
Looking so down in the dumps._

* * *

Olaf tries to make Tyrone smile by using his fingers, he only succeeds in Tyrone punching his chest and having him fly back several feet, but Olaf only recovered not winded one bit by it.

* * *

_Olaf: Every guy here'd liked to be you, Tyrone  
Even when you're taking your lumps._

* * *

As Olaf sang some of the men in the tavern cheered a little agreeing with him. Tyrone only turned his chair around so he wouldn't have to look at them. Olaf ran forward and clapped him on the back.

* * *

_Olaf: There's no one in town as admired as you  
You're everyone's favorite guy  
Everyone's awed and inspired by you  
And it's not very hard to see why!_

* * *

Olaf prolonged the last note as he turned his chair around, Tyrone's silly girls –who had been hanging out in the tavern – saw this as an opportunity and launched themselves at Tyrone's feet and let out a dreamy sigh. Olaf meanwhile danced away.

* * *

_Olaf: No one's slick as Tyrone  
No one's quick as Tyrone  
No one's neck is as incredibly thick as Tyrone's  
For there's no one in town half as manly!_

* * *

Olaf danced around someone while grabbing their belt and pulling it off causing his pants to fall down. Then he wrapped the belt around Tyrone's neck and tightened it. Tyrone should have been choking, instead he tightened the muscles in his neck and the belt snapped. Olaf then gestured to a large portrait of Tyrone hanging over the fire place.

* * *

_Olaf: A perfect, a pure paragon  
And you can ask any Warren, Kemp or Dagmar  
And they'll tell you who's team they'd prefer to be on_

* * *

Olaf jumped on a table before almost dancing on some guys' heads, seemingly angry the men grabbed Olaf, but then they joined in on the song.

* * *

_Olaf &amp; Tavern Men: No one's been like Tyrone  
A king pin like Tyrone  
Olaf: No one got a swell cleft in his chin like Tyrone_

* * *

Tyrone didn't seem in the mood, but he had to agree with them by singing as well. As he did so he flexed his body pretty much showing off his impressive build.

* * *

_Tyrone: As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!_

* * *

The other men raised their glasses to Tyrone.

* * *

_Tavern men: My what a guy, that Tyrone!  
Give five "hurrahs"! Give twelve "hip-hips"!_

* * *

Olaf had a drink of his own and he walked backwards toward Tyrone.

* * *

_Olaf: Tyrone is the best and the rest is all drips!_

* * *

Unfortunately when he sang 'drips' he threw his arms up, which caused his drink to go straight into Tyrone's face. Realizing his blunder Olaf tried to put on an innocent face, but he was having none of it. using a strong uppercut punch he sent Olaf into the air. Olaf landed in a group of tavern men, Tyrone dove after him and started a small bar brawl.

* * *

_Tavern men: No one fights like Tyrone  
Knocks them out like Tyrone  
In a wrestling match nobody throws like Tyrone!_

* * *

The man that sang the most recent line was suddenly hurled out of the fight like he weighed nothing. Tyrone's silly girls now joined in while sitting on a bench.

* * *

_Silly girls: For there's no one as burly and brawny_

* * *

The girls squealed a little as Tyrone lifted them up into the air with a single hand. He flexed the other one.

* * *

_Tyrone: As you see I've got biceps to spare  
Olaf: Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny_

* * *

Olaf sang, but he was almost cut off when Tyrone dropped the bench right on top of him, but Tyrone completely ignored it. He was now fully engaged in bragging about himself.

* * *

_Tyrone: That's right!  
And every last inch of me's covered with hair!_

* * *

Tyrone said while he pulled his shirt down to reveal his chest hair.

* * *

_Tavern men: No one hits like Tyrone  
Never knits that Tyrone  
Olaf: And in a spitting fight nobody spits like Tyrone_

* * *

Tyrone grabbed the belt be broke with his neck and bite some of the hard leather off and began to chew.

* * *

_Tyrone: I'm especially good at expectorating! Ptoooie!  
Tavern men: Ten points for Tyrone!_

* * *

Tyrone spit the chew leather out of his hand and it landed in a pot on the whole other side of the bare, some of the tavern men held up signs with the number ten on them. Tyrone then began to sing about how he got so big and fit.

* * *

_Tyrone: When I was a lad I'd eat three dozen fish  
Ev'ry morning to help me get large  
Now that I'm frown I eat four dozen fish  
So I'm roughly the size of a barge!_

* * *

Olaf handed Tyrone his hunting rifle and everyone wanted a demonstration. He twirled the gun around before shooting several shots into one of the beer casks.

* * *

_Tavern men: No one shoots like Tyrone  
Takes down beasts like Tyrone  
Olaf: Then goes tromping around  
Wearing boots like Tyrone!_

* * *

Tyrone took some large proud steps - the ground seeming to shake under his feet - to his hair and sat down in it. then he made a gesture to his hunting trophies on the walls.

* * *

_Tyrone: I use antlers in all of my decorating!_

* * *

Tyrone sat back in his chair as the tavern men continued to sing.

* * *

_Tavern men: Say it again  
Who's a man amongst men?  
And say it once more  
Who's that hunter next door?  
Who's a super success?  
Don't you know? Can't you guess?  
Ask his fans and his five hanger-ons  
There's a man in town  
Who's got it all down…_

* * *

They prolonged the note as Olaf decided to finish it all.

* * *

_Olaf: And his name's T-I-E… R…_

* * *

A look from Tyrone told him that he got it wrong, so he tried it again.

* * *

_Olaf: T-Y-R-O-A…_

* * *

Another look, Olaf really wished he wasn't the best speller. He went for one more go.

* * *

_Olaf: T-Y-R-O-N…_

* * *

Tyrone had gotten tired of his mistakes so he bonked him on the head with his fist, "Ow…" Olaf said while rubbing his head.

Tyrone looked at the rest of the tavern men, "What's his name?" the tavern men answered with a powerful yell.

* * *

_Tavern men: Tyrone!_

* * *

Everyone cheered and laughed as they banged their tankards together in a toast to Tyrone, but their laughter was short-lived when the door to the tavern burst open letting in a large amount of wind. Pabbie ran in with the wind, "Help, please someone help me!" he cried sounding desperate.

"Pabbie?" The tavern keeper asked somewhat surprised. The town knew Pabbie had left, they didn't expect him back so soon. Pabbie started to run around the tavern almost raving like a lunatic.

"Please, please I need your help." Pabbie said, "He's got her," he said and she started to grab and shake people by their shoulders, "he's got her locked up in the dungeon!" he cried.

"Who?" one of the men asked in confusion.

"Elsa!" Pabbie said catching Tyrone's attention, "We must go, not a minute to lose!"

"Whoa, slow down Pabbie." Tyrone said, "Now tell us, who's locked Elsa up in a dungeon?" He asked, actually he was quite interested in what Pabbie had to say. If it involved Elsa then he had to know.

"A beast!" he shouted catching everyone slightly off guard, "A horrible monstrous beast. Not only that, he possessed magic. Ice magic that could freeze us all with one flick of his paw!" he said. There was a moment of silence, and then the entire tavern erupted with laughter.

One of the men approached Pabbie, "Was it a big beast?" he asked thinking he'd humor him to get a bigger laugh.

"Huge." Pabbie with fear in his voice.

"Did it have a long ugly snout?" another man asked trying to hold back his laughs.

Pabbie shuddered, "Oh it was hideously ugly." He said before he jumped when someone grabbed him from behind and bared their teeth at him.

"And sharp cruel tusks?" he said, Pabbie got out of his grasp and stumbled and fell at Tyrone's feet.

"Tyrone, please. I need help to get her back." He said in a weak voice before coughing a view times, "Will you help me?" he said his voiced strained from the volley of coughs.

Tyrone looked him over, then he made a gesture with his hand, "Don't worry old man, we'll help you out." A wave of relief seemed to pass through Pabbie.

"You will," he said as some of the men in the tavern started to pick him, "Thank Tyrone, I thank all of you." he said, but then the men carrying him threw him out the doors and into the blizzard and snow outside.

"Crazy old Pabbie," someone said, "Always there for a good laugh."

Tyrone chuckled a little, but then something sparked in his mind, "Hm, 'Crazy old Pabbie'." He said quoting the other man, he leaned back in his chair, "Crazy old Pabbie." He repeated, and then a smile began to grown on his face. It was more of a wolfish grin that said he was plotting something, "Olaf," he said to the short man beside him, "I think I have an idea, one that will make sure that Elsa is mine." He said.

* * *

Outside the tavern Pabbie got up and shook the snow off of himself, he pulled his cloak around himself as to warm himself up, "Is there anyone out there that can help me?" he said before coughing a few times.

"Perhaps I can help you get home." A new voice asked, Pabbie turned and saw the bookshop keeper Wolf Winters walking towards him.

"Wolf," he said, "I need your help." He started to explain his situation, but Wolf held up a hand.

"You can tell me the details later. For now, let's get you home and warm by the fire. You're sick and you shouldn't be out in this weather." He said, even though he wouldn't admit it, Pabbie felt weak and he knew that he should get back home. So, using Wolf as a support, he began to walk in the direction of his home. He had to tell Anna about this.

* * *

Anna was warming up by the fire constantly worrying about Elsa and her grandfather when she heard the door open and close, "Elsa?" she asked as she got up and turned toward the door, then her eyes widened when she saw Wolf supporting Pabbie almost carrying him in, "Grand Pabbie!" she said sounding worried and very scared as well. She ran over to them, "What happened?" she asked.

"He's very sick and he's spent too much time in the cold." Wolf said, "Help me get him into his bed." She nodded, and worried even more when she noticed the absence of her sister.

* * *

A few minutes later, the two of them managed to get Pabbie into his bed; Anna was at his bedside, "Grand Pabbie, what happened? Where's Elsa?" she asked.

Pabbie looked at Anna, "I was locked up by a cryobeast. Elsa found me and traded places with me. she remained so I could go free." Pabbie said before coughing, "We need…to get her…out of there." He said in a weak tone before he fell asleep too weak to stay awake. Anna almost panicked, but breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Pabbie was still breathing.

Anna sat down in a chair and thought about what Anna said. Pabbie was captured by a beast, and Elsa switched places with him? What meant Elsa was still out there, and she was in trouble. Ann knew that she needed help. She began to think.

* * *

Anna was putting on her winter boots when she heard a voice behind her, "Don't tell me you're abandoning your grandfather." Anna whipped around and saw Wolf behind her.

"No I'm not abandoning him, I want to stay, but Elsa needs my help." Anna said, "She locked up somewhere out there, perhaps being tortured and living a life of misery."

"Anna," Wolf said, but she didn't hear him.

"I mean, if I don't help her who will?" Anna asked, "I know Pabbie needs me here, but Elsa needs me wherever she is. Elsa's situations seems more desperate and-"

"Anna." Wolf said louder cutting her off. She looked at him with a 'What?' expression, "You'll need these." He said while holding up Anna winter cape, hat and mittens.

To say Anna was surprised was an understatement, "You're letting me go?" she asked as she took the items from Wolf, "Just like that?" she expected him to resist or tell her it was too dangerous for her to go.

"No you're right, Elsa needs you, so you have to help her." He said, "Besides you're too stubborn for me to talk you out of anything." Anna blushed slightly and gave a nervous laugh as she looked at Pabbie's bedroom door. Wolf followed her gaze and knew what she was thinking, "Don't worry, I'll take care of him while you're gone." He said, "If anyone asks or if he wakes up, I'll say you're going to the next town over to get some medicine."

Anna seemed to stare at Wolf for a few seconds, "Thank you." she said as she put of her winter cape. Then she put on her hat and mittens as she headed towards the door and opened it letting in a rush of cold air.

"Anna," Wolf said causing her to turn around, "be careful out there. I don't want you getting hurt." Anna gave him a sincere smile.

"Don't worry, I'll come back. And when I do, I'll have Elsa with me." she said before walking outside and closing the door.

* * *

**-*X*x*X*-**

**How's that for making things different from the original movie? Quite a few things were happening in this chapter. I wonder what's going to happen next. Oh wait, I'm the writer. Of course **_**I**_** know what's going to happen; I'm just refusing to tell you. Yep, I'm just evil like that. **

**Well, be sure to tell me what you thought of this chapter when you submit a review. Things will be switched back to Elsa's new life in the next chapter so be on the lookout.**

**Until we meet again, this is W. R. Winters signing off.**


End file.
